Chip and Dale
Chip and Dale are a pair of chipmunks whom appear in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts coded, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts III. They reside in Disney Castle as operators of the Gummi Ship. Chip and Dale are voiced by veteran voice talents Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton, respectively; the two had previously done voicework for the duo in the TV series Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;Chip One of the kingdom's specialists. Helps maintain the gummi ship, which can travel to any destination. Chip is more serious and diligent than his easygoing, playful partner, Dale. Chip 'n' Dale's first appearance was in "Private Pluto" (1943). ;Dale One of the kingdom's specialists. Helps maintain the gummi ship, which can travel to any destination. Compared to the more serious Chip, he takes a happy-go-lucky approach to life. Chip 'n' Dale's first appearance was in "Private Pluto" (1943). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Chip Private Pluto (1943) One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. He helps maintain the Gummi Ship, which can travel to any destination. Chip is diligent and follows through on his plans. Chip looks almost exactly like his pal Dale, but you can tell them apart by the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth." ;Dale Private Pluto (1943) One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. He helps maintain the Gummi Ship, which can travel to any destination. Dale's pretty impulsive, but he works slow and steady to finish a job when it's important. Dale looks almost exactly like his pal Chip, but you can tell them apart by the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' ;Chip Private Pluto (1943) One of Disney Castle's engineers. He and his younger brother Dale put a lot of work into building a racetrack for the whole town to enjoy, and now the Unversed and Pete's antics are ruining all the fun. Chip is none too pleased. He then advises Terra about true friends and what he should do to save them. ;Dale Private Pluto (1943) One of Disney Castle's engineers. He and his older brother Chip just got through building a racetrack for everyone to enjoy. But now, the Unversed and Pete are messing everything up, and it's really rattling Dale's cage. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' ;Chip One of the engineers working at Disney Castle. Dale is his little brother. On Sora's previous journeys, they were in charge of the Gummi Ship, a flying machine which allowed Sora and friends to freely travel between worlds. He and Dale look a lot alike, but you can tell the pair apart by their nose colors and the shape of their front teeth. ;Dale One of the engineers working at Disney castle. Chip is his older brother. They are superb technicians, and now they have put on their system admin hats to digitize the journal and find out what's happening inside. He and Chip are sometimes hard to tell apart, but their nose colors and the shape of their front teeth are a dead giveaway. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep During the annual "Dream Festival", Chip and Dale have been put in charge of racing registration for Rumble Racing by Queen Minnie. However, Pete, posing as "Captain Dark", is causing nothing but headaches for them as he is breaking all the rules. To make matters worse, the Unversed have taken to racing on the tracks as well and populating the '''Racing Way'. When Terra arrives and tries to take on the Unversed on the racetracks, Chip and Dale berate him for breaking the rules. However, they then ask him to eliminate the Unversed participating in the race along with putting "Captain Dark" in his place. After Terra is successful in stopping Captain Dark from disrupting the race and the Unversed are slain, Chip and Dale cast their votes for Terra for the Million Dreams Award. They are later seen sitting on the ice cream machine next to the stage by Huey, Dewey, and Louie's ice cream stand. They both hope that Terra wins the contest and are present when Queen Minnie banishes Pete to the Lanes Between to "cool off". ''Kingdom Hearts Chip and Dale have limited roles in the first game, appearing briefly at the start of the game to send Donald, Goofy and Pluto off to Traverse Town. They announce events like when a new competition is being held at Olympus Coliseum. They are seen during the end credits with Queen Minnie and Daisy. Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts II gives the two chipmunks a larger role than the first game. They appear in Disney Castle, warning the visitors of the invasion of Heartless in the castle, and are present to witness the salvation of it after Merlin sent the trio back in time to prevent the past from changing. They also contact the trio when a strange universal reading appears in their radar, eventually the reading is turned out to be The World That Never Was. They are also present in the ending credits, when Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Pluto, Jiminy Cricket, and Donald's nephews return to the castle together. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Both Chip and Dale appear in this game, alongside King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket at Disney Castle. They both are the engineers of the computer. When Donald, Mickey, Goofy, and Pete were sucked into the data world, Chip and Dale remain behind and try to contact them, but are blocked by the signals. Appearance Chip and Dale are anthropomorphized chipmunks, and as such are very small, to the point that in ''Kingdom Hearts II they are small enough to be covered by the "Talk" reaction command prompt. The duo are similar in appearance, though with several small differences. Chip has brown fur over most of his body, excluding the fur on his face, neck, the front of his belly, and around his eyes, which is buff-colored. He has triangular ears on top of his head, a white mouth, and a black nose. Chip has three toes on each foot and four fingers on each hand. He wears seal brown gloves, each with a gold, horizontal line near the bottom. Chip also wears an apron of sorts with red shoulder straps secured to black buttons, while the apron itself is yellow with an outline of the same color as his fur. The yellow section sports green stitching lining the edge, and the other section has brown stitching. There is a slanted, blue pocket on the front of the apron with a red Mickey symbol surrounded by a yellow gear. He also has two teeth, set together, in the center of his upper jaw. Dale shares most of his physical features with his brother, but he has two, bucked teeth in his top jaw, a larger, red nose, slightly lighter-colored fur, and, in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, a mohawk-like crest of fur on the top of his head. Unlike Chip's ears, which face roughly forward, Dale's point in opposite directions, to the left and right. His gloves are also a lighter shade than Chip's, and his apron has the inverse color scheme of Chip's; that is, the yellow section on Dale's apron is buff-colored, and vice versa, the same being true for the two different stitching colors on the apron. Origin fr:Tic et Tac de:Chip und Chap es:Chip y Chop it:Cip e Ciop pt:Tico e Teco Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Disney Castle Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Disney Town Category:Somebody Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters